Rex Goodwin
}} Rex Goodwin, commonly translated as Rex Godwin, is a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is believed to be the 360th Star Guardian. He is Yusei Fudo's chief tormentor during part of the first season. A cold and calculating man willing to sacrifice innocent lives in order to preserve his utopia. The word "Rex" is Latin for "King". This demonstrates his influence and power in New Domino City. Biography Prior to pilot Rex Goodwin was born and lived in Satellite, even prior to the Zero Reverse incident to be exactly. As according to his brother Rudger, both he and Goodwin were actually served as assistants to the developer of the Enerdy technology. That person being Yusei's father. He manages to relocate in Neo Domino City and make his way to director of Public Security Matinence Bearu Maintenance and leader of an Illuminati-type of organization known as Yliaster. Knowing the Dark Signers will return to wage war against the Signers, Goodwin isolates Satellite from New Domino. Since the old Momentum system, located in Satellite, is the gateway to the underworld, Satellite is to become the battlefield. Goodwin cleanses New Domino, by sending any criminals or socially inadequate people to Satellite, making New Domino a utopia, while Satellite is flooded with people considered "scum" by many. Goodwin masquerades his beliefs of classism and plutocracy with utilitarianism, saying that everyone must work together to maintain the delicate balance between Satellite and Neo Domino City. He employs Trudge and other security officers as enforcers. He shows interest in the Signers and their Mark of the Dragon birthmarks. He needs all five birthmarks in order to summon up the Crimson Dragon, whose advent he claims will bring peace to the world. He locates the Mark of the Dragon on the Satellite resident Jack Atlas. He organizes an escape plan for Jack, promising him that he will live as a Duel King in New Domino. Jack complies, although it meants turning his back on and stealing from his friends. Jack apparently becomes Goodwin's protegé, but is really used for publicity and a tool in Goodwin's plans. Fortune Cup After witnessing the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during Yusei's and Jack's Turbo Duel, he reveals his status to Jack as the 360th Star Guardian and informs Jack that he is a prophetical savior called a "Signer". However, Goodwin conceals the whole truth from Jack. Goodwin believes the truth would spark Jack's fire. Goodwin later arranges the Fortune Cup, in hopes of finding Signers by inviting participants randomly and inserting his own dueling assassins who will expose a Signer upon dueling one. Goodwin is shown to have control, either directly or through Zigzix and Lazar, of nearly every aspect of the tournament. He also has a large string of backup plans should things not go his way: for example, upon discovering that Leo had substituted for his Signer sister in the tournament, he arranges a "consolation Duel" to expose Luna. In one of his many experiments to unleash the Crimson Dragon, Goodwin demolished a poor village in Southwestern America. Greiger, who was from that village had been promised reconstruction aid to his hometown depending on how he preformed in the Fortune Cup. Krieger somehow finds out what Goodwin did to the village and after Bommer lost to Yusei, he attacks Goodwin, resulting in a spike from Bommer's Duel Runner flying off and Goodwin catching it, revealing he has a mechanical left arm. He explained to Jack that he had lost his arm in an accident. (Possibly, the accident in question was Zero Reverse.) During the Fortune Cup final, he is shown to have a severed left arm preserved in a tank with a Mark of the Dragon on it. Whether or not the arm is his is currently unknown. He seems strangely unconcerned when Jack loses to Yusei in the final round. Though because of the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during the duel, it appears the public and media couldn't see how the duel ended. Thus when the media questions him about it, stating that the public isn't satisfied by the outcome of the duel, still he is able to answer skillfully. Dark Signers In order to clear any doubts about their Duel Rex announces the releasing of a movie, titled Road of the King showing how the mighty King Jack Atlas had lost to Yusei. After assisting at opening event and talking to the people, he tries to leave but not without first hearing from Angela and her open comment about the public and media's acceptance over Yusei, that matter being that he will be the only Satellite native king and no one else. After that, he meets with Lazar and Yusei on the bridge and once there he starts telling him "the truth". That truth referring to the legend of the Crimson Dragon which occurred 5,000 years ago, one that also binds the fateful battle for the world itself between the Signer’s and their arch nemesis the Dark Signers. According to Goodwin not only does this evil group of men possesses the soul of the underworld, but they have been battling against the Signer’s over and over again. As the story continues 5,000 years ago the “People of the Stars” borrowed the power of the Five Dragons being servants of the Crimson Dragon, in order to seal the Nazca Gods. After that Dragon God itself was divided into 5 parts and sealed onto the world, those seals being the dragon birthmarks. When Yusei asks him why the battle has began again which Rex responds that has to do with Enerdy itself. It appears that the very first was built on the deepest grounds of Satellite 17 years ago and activated by the Momentum Investigation and Development Section. However because of its imperfection it unleashed a negative energy one that was copied by another identical and emitted from the Nazca Lines themselves. With the Dark Signers presence, a door to the Underworld would also open, that door being the first Momentum itself. In order to stop it, the Signers must defeat them again. Goodwin then reveals the true reason of the Fortune Cup being held, he did so in order to awaken the powers of the Signers. Thus Yusei says to him that they must evacuate everyone from Satellite. Goodwin states that he cannot, being that then these evil ones will surely look for other victims in Neo Domino City. Based on that answer, Yusei gets angry demanding a reason why Rex would sacrifice them. However Goodwin states that if he wants to save his hometown, Yusei must combine his powers with the other four Signers and stop them. Finally, Yusei states that there are only four Signers right now, Goodwin says that the last one is destined to appear eventually. He also watches the duel between Yusei and Kyosuke Kiryu. During the first match between Divine and Carly Nagisa, it is revealed that he was actually born in Satellite rather than in Neo Domino City. Divine is able to use this information to give the Arcadia Movement a hold on the Administration. After Carly dies, and revives as one the Dark Signers, Lazar and Goodwin become aware of her presence as they watch through a screen in which the hummingbird mark has appeared on the city. They also become aware of the presence of another one, the being of Misty Lola as her dark mark the lizard has also materialized. After the second duel between Yusei and Akiza concludes, Rex invites the Signers to his house. As he reveals to them some secret concerning about the Crimson Dragon. Being that because of the Red Dragon's God power lies some sort of "fate", one which those who are Signers cannot escape from. According to Goodwin that under that fate predicted thousands of years ago, all of the current Signers would eventually met. He also tells them about the Dark Signer's abilities involving their powers and use of the Earthbound Gods. As according to Goodwin their powers manifested in a duel all come from the underworld. Also as they appeared on the city many casualties ocurred in the city just as well as in like in Satellite due to their Gods. The Signers also finally learn that person transformed into a Dark Signer can't be turn back to their former selves. That's because they are actually already dead and that are only came back alive because of the powerful phenomenon ocurring on the other side of the Underworld After the Dark Signers perform some kind of dark ritual within Satellite, not only enclouding but also somehow vanquishing its other Satellite residents Before the Signers finally travel back to face their nemesis, Goodwin tells those who don't know about the origin. That being within the site of the Old Momentum and also about Yusei's relationship to it with him being the son of the developer of that system. Now that are going to Satellite to fulfill their mission Goodwin also tells them that they must also make sure of making the system to function positively (meaning to make it rotate so that it can emulate the positive energy it was supposed to, instead of the contrary one that originaly caused the Zero Reverse effect). However before this Yusei requests him that once the threat of the Dark Signers is no more and that everything is back to normal. That he will then promise to connect Satellite's Daedalus Bridge with the city. As with their enemy threat gone there should be no more reason for that their hometown should be cut off from the City. Being this obvious Goodwin accepts. According to Mina Yusei's father, who originally was the the creator for 3 of the Five Dragon's Duel Monsters cards, untrusted those cards to Goodwin. Then Goodwin in order to make sure that their correspondant Signer would receive each one of the Crimson Dragon's servant released them to the public. Eventually with his influences within the city was able to find that Yusei, Jack and Akiza got them. And so with that is that Goodwin commenced with the task of making sure that this 3 duelists were actually Signers. Whom would eventually battle against the Dark Signers. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters